pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Cilan's Crustle
| location= | prevonum=557| evo1num=558| evolution=1| epnum=BW011| numeps1=51| epname=A Home for Dwebble!| firstevoep=BW062| firstevoname=Crisis at Chargestone Cave!| firststagename=Dwebble| secondstagename=Crustle| current=With Cilan | enva1=Tom Wayland| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| enva2=Tom Wayland| java2=Shin'ichirō Miki| }} Cilan's Crustle (Japanese: デントのイワパレス Dent's Iwapalace) is the second obtained in the Unova region. History Crustle was first seen as a Dwebble when and were on their journey towards Nacrene City in A Home for Dwebble!. Dwebble was busy making its house out of a rock, which Ash, Cilan and were observing, but three more Dwebble appeared, attacked it and stole its rock, before escaping. Dwebble tried to chase after them but failed. Ash and the others witnessed the scene, and they tried to help Dwebble, but it was scared of the group and attempted to run off. tried to assure it, but Dwebble mistook Pikachu for an enemy and attacked him with . Pikachu dodged its attack and Dwebble struck a rock instead. A piece of the rock flew off and hit on the head. Dwebble felt bad and apologized to him. The gang tried to help it but Dwebble did not want any help and ran off. However, the group helped anyway, with Ash's Pidove searching from the sky and Pansage looking underground with . Dwebble later returned to the group and Cilan invited it to have dinner with them. During dinner, Pansage collapsed from a fever to which Ash suspected was caused by the rock that hit him earlier. Dwebble becomes overwhelmed with guilt. It later watched over Pansage as it slept and soon fell asleep right beside him. The next day, after Pansage had recovered, Dwebble decided to search for its rock. With the help of the gang, it defeated the other three Dwebble and got its rock back. Later, after the group said their goodbyes and started to walk away, Dwebble began to follow them wanting to be a part of Cilan's team. Cilan, saying that Dwebble was the perfect Pokémon for him, subsequently agreed and captured it. Dwebble battled against Burgundy, another Pokémon Connoisseur and rival of Cilan's in A Connoisseur's Revenge!. Dwebble managed to bide its time against her using and its Ability which allowed it to withstand a super-effective and later defeated Dewott with a combination of and . In Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Dwebble fashioned a giant scalchop out of stone for Ash's Oshawott to use in place of the one he lost. At first, the scalchop was much too heavy for Oshawott to carry, let alone use in battle. It took some training, but Oshawott was able to use the scalchop successfully. However, it was destroyed during Ash's rematch with Stephan and his . In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, Dwebble battled against Trip's in a tournament held by Nimbasa Town's Don George. It struggled at first, having its rock damaged by Gurdurr's . After using and weakening Gurdurr with , it defeated the Muscular Pokémon with its , thus advancing Cilan to the second round. Later, it repaired its rock that was damaged by Gurdurr. In Battle For The Underground!, it was let out of his Poké Ball by when she found it amongst those that had stolen from the Pokémon Center, to help everyone escape from Team Rocket's train, Pikachu asked him to use its corrosive fluid to burn through the door, allowing them all to escape. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, Dwebble was sent out to help battle against . When launched a attack on it and , Dwebble found it hard to hold its ground, but determined to carry on fighting, Dwebble mustered up its strength and began crawling against the Gust. After a few steps, to Cilan's excitement and everyone else's surprise, Dwebble evolved into Crustle. Emerging from the light, Crustle let out a roar, scaring Woobat and Team Rocket. Crustle then revealed itself to have learned by using it to block Woobat's . Crustle launched another Rock Wrecker alongside Pikachu's at Team Rocket, forcing them to retreat. In Evolution Exchange Excitement!, Cilan used Crustle in a Tag Battle against 's newly evolved and Professor Juniper's newly evolved , accompanied by Ash and his . After missing with X-Scissor, Crustle endured a strong from Accelgor and held back Escavalier's alongside Boldore. Crustle next used Rock Slide, occupying Escavalier while Boldore attacked it, though Crustle's next Rock Slide was stopped by Escavalier's . After Boldore was defeated protecting Crustle from Escavalier and Accelgor's combined attack, Crustle was able to beat both its opponents by dodging another double Hyper Beam, powering up with Shell Smash and hitting them both with a Rock Wrecker attack. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Cilan called upon Crustle to participate in Skyla's 'Air battle' simulation. Skyla then predicted that Crustle would be beaten by her 's attack. Crustle was used to battle Skyla's , after Pansage was defeated and won the match with a single Rock Wrecker. Crustle was also able to make quick work of Skyla's with a Rock Wrecker and a Shell Smash and X-Scissor combo. Crustle battled Swanna next, the Pokémon Skyla predicted would beat him. After using Shell Smash a second time and colliding X-Scissor with Swanna's , Crustle was defeated. In Clash of the Connoisseurs! it was sent out to battle Ricard Nouveau's . The winner of the battle would be given the honor of picking a Pokémon for Marigold. Despite its Trainer's fear of their opponent, Crustle and Cilan battled to the best of their ability. Crustle defeated Purrloin with a Shell Smash-powered Rock Wrecker attack which then strayed and sent Burgundy, who had been secretly watching the battle, blasting off. In Battling Authority Once Again!, Cilan used Crustle in the semi-finals of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup against Trip. Crustle was able to defend easily against Serperior's attack, but was hit very hard by his . After both Crustle's X-Scissor and Rock Slide attacks were evaded by Serperior, it was thrown into the air and defeated by a brutal . Personality and characteristics As a Dwebble, it could be described as a little Pokémon with a lot of heart. When its rock that it had worked hard on was stolen from it, it stopped at nothing to try and get it back, despite being outmatched and overpowered. Out of pride, Crustle did not want the dedication it took to make its home to be in vain and it refused to make a second one. It was also been shown to be fearful of humans at first. Crustle is also a very caring Pokémon as seen when it stayed up to watch after . Crustle seems especially happy to help out the other Pokémon, giving a salute to when he asked for its help in Team Rocket's train. After Crustle's first loss in Cilan Takes Flight!, it seemed especially unhappy over the defeat. On top of all that Crustle is smart and resourceful, using great tactics to win back its home and competently fixing it, whenever it needs fixing. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Dwebble Protect|1=Dwebble Slash|2=Crustle Rock Slide 1|3=Crustle Rock Slide 2}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Protect as a Dwebble|1=Slash as a Dwebble|2=Rock Slide (Part 1)|3=Rock Slide (Part 2)}}|image2=Cilan Crustle mod 3}}|0=Shell Smash|1=X-Scissor|2=Rock Wrecker}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Shell Smash|1=X-Scissor|2=Rock Wrecker}}}} Trivia skin featuring Crustle]] * Crustle is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to use its Ability in the . * The evolution from Dwebble to Crustle was first presented in the "Pikachu the Movie" poster for the fifteenth Pokémon movie, which was revealed about a month before Crisis at Chargestone Cave! premiered in Japan. * Crustle was featured in a promotional C-Gear skin alongside to celebrate its evolution. Related articles Crustle